


Maria Reynolds covers to all songs

by Whamiltoon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, abuse of all forms, but yeeah, if you like hamilton and dont want me calling him a rapist do not read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whamiltoon/pseuds/Whamiltoon
Summary: No one asked for it but you're all dicks to Maria so I have to protect her





	1. Satisfied Cover for Maria

[MARIA]  
I remember that night, I just might  
Regret that night for the rest of my days

I remember James leaving  
our home and child without a phrase

I remember that dreamlike moonlight  
Like a dream that you can’t quite place

But Alexander, I’ll never forget the first  
Time I saw your face

I have never been the same  
Dead eyes in a starving desperate frame  
And when you said “Hi,” I forgot my dang name  
Set my world aflame, felt like hell aflame

[FULL COMPANY]  
This is not a game…

[HAMILTON]  
You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied

[MARIA]  
I have no clue what you mean. You forget yourself

[HAMILTON]  
You’re like me. I’m never satisfied

[MARIA]  
Well alright?

[HAMILTON]  
I have never been satisfied

[HAMILTON]  
My name is Alexander Hamilton

[MARIA]  
Maria Lewis Reynolds

[HAMILTON]  
Where’s your family from?

[MARIA]  
Does that matter? There's a million things that must be done  
Just you wait, just you wait…

So so so—  
So this is what it feels like to finally have  
Someone who cares for you? You know there is a catch. It’s  
The feeling of no freedom, you ain't got no rights  
It’s dangerous like a creak at night! You hear it, right?  
The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes  
Everything he said I had to agree with, it’s  
A nightmare, it’s a bit of a trance  
A bit of a posture, it’s a bit of a stance. He’s a  
Bit of a flirt, but I said "no chance"  
he asked about my family, did you see my answer?  
My hands started fidgeting, I looked askance?  
I'm penniless, and he can tell from just one glance.

Handsome, boy, and he knows it!  
Devious plan, now he shows it!  
I wanna tell him to go far away from this place  
Then I turn and see my daughter’s face and she is…

[SUSAN]  
Helpless…

[MARIA]  
And I know she is…

[SUSAN]  
Helpless…

[MARIA]  
And her eyes are just…

[SUSAN]  
Helpless…

[MARIA]  
And I realise

[MARIA AND COMPANY]  
Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…

[HAMILTON]  
Where are you taking me?

[MARIA]  
You said I must pay you back right?

[HAMILTON]  
Oh my then yes, lead the way

[COMPANY (EXCEPT MARIA)]  
Number one!

[MARIA]  
I’m a girl in a world in which  
My only job is to be a Mom  
James and I have no sons so looking  
after Susan is only my Job  
So I’m useless and nuisance and the truth is the gossip in  
New York City is insidious  
And Alexander knows I'm powerless  
Ha! He knows I've got no choice in this. 

[SUSAN]  
Susan Reynolds! It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir!

[HAMILTON]  
Susan?

[MARIA]  
My daughter

[COMPANY]  
Number two!

[MARIA]  
He’s after me cuz I’m a voiceless woman  
with no status, I’d  
Have to be naïve to set that aside  
Maybe that is why I give into what he wants  
cause you know I can't fight  
Nice going, Maria, he was right  
He will never be satisfied

[MARIA]  
Thank you for the money

[HAMILTON]  
If it takes these unfortunate events for us to have met, that's alright

[MARIA]  
Please just go

[COMPANY]  
Number three!

[MARIA]  
I know my daughter like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as loving or as kind  
If I tell her what had happened you know she wouldn't let it slide  
She'd fight  
She would say "we're fine"

[MARIA AND COMPANY]  
She’d be lying

[MARIA]  
But in my nightmares at night  
It’s Alexander’s eyes  
As I try to hide  
what he did and all his lies  
deep inside me  
At least my dear Susan's alright;  
At least I know she's still alive

[MARIA (to Susan)]  
Cheers to you!

To your life!

 

From your mother

 

Who'll always be by your side

 

To your love and strength

 

And the hope that you provide

One day I know

you will be satisfied

 

And I know

She’ll be happy with

her life 

And I know

That no one knows that I

I've lost it all inside


	2. Maria Cover to Congragulations

[ALEXANDER]  
Maria

[MARIA]  
Alexander  
Congratulations  
You have invented a new kind of stupid  
A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid  
An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid  
'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid  
Let's review  
You took a rumor a few maybe two people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair in which you claimed I wooed you  
I wanted to stop, you refused to  
So scared of what these monsters will do to you?  
You're the only monster you ever let consume you  
Your remind me of James a whole lot  
you both hurt others to get what you want  
So yeah, congratulations!

[ALEXANDER]  
Maria

[MARIA]  
You've given me a "legacy"  
Congratulations

[ALEXANDER]  
For the greater good I had to make a sacrifice! 

[MARIA]  
Sacrifice?  
I languished in an abusive marriage since 15  
I truly believed your letters  
I look at you and think 'God, what have we've done with our lives and what did it get us?'  
That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away  
But I've moved to Philadelphia and it's there I stay  
And you know what I'm here to do?

[ALEXANDER]  
Maria

[MARIA]  
I'm not here for you  
I know my daughter like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as loving or as kind  
And when we were on death's door she was only nine  
So I stood by  
Do you know why?  
I love my daughter more than anything in this life  
I will choose her happiness over mine every time  
Susan

[ALEXANDER]  
Susan...

[MARIA]  
Was the best thing in my life  
So never lose sight of the fact that you caused the death of my child  
Congratulations  
For the rest of your life  
Every sacrifice you make is worthless  
I wish you the best life  
Congratulations


	3. Burn Cover for Maria reynolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again comments appreciated and if any of u would cover these it would be dope

[MARIA]  
I saved every letter you wrote me  
From the moment I read them  
I thought I was fine  
You said we were fine  
I never knew you lied  
  
Do you know what Susan said  
On the day that you first arrived?  
She said  
  
“Be careful with that one, mum  
There's nothing behind those eyes."  
  
You and your words overwhelmed my senses  
Your sentences left me defenseless  
You built me prisons out of paragraphs  
You built shackles  
I’m re-reading the letters you wrote me  
I’m searching and scanning for answers  
In every line  
For some kind of sign  
Of all of your lies  
The world seemed to  
  
Burn  
Burn  
  
You published the letters I wrote you  
But never told the  world how you got   
me into your bed  
In clearing your name, you have ruined my life  
Do you know what Burr said  
When you had all your fun?  
He said  
“He's pulled the wool over their eyes  
There's nothing that can be done"  
  
You and your words, obsessed with your legacy...  
Your statements border on violent  
And you are paranoid in every paragraph  
I might deceive you  
  
You, you, you…  
  
You've erased my voice from the narrative  
Let future historians wonder how Maria  
Reacted when you ruined her life  
It's all one big lie  
I am watching it  
Burn  
Watching it burn  
The world knows not my to my heart  
The world knows not the evil in your bed  
They don’t get to know what I said  
I still have my memories  
Still have the letters that might just expose you  
You never knew me or my heart  
They'll know of the lies of which you said  
You'll know just how I felt then  
With only the memories  
Of your deception and lies  
I hope that you burn


	4. First Burn Cover for Maria Reynolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love First Burn and I know I already did a burn cover but this adds so much material and I swear on god if anyone wants to use my lyrics for a cover I'd die

 

 

 

 

I saved every letter you wrote me  
From the moment I saw you  
I thought I was fine  
You said we were fine  
Oh, I knew that you'd lied

 

Do you know what Burr said  
When I told him what you'd done?  
he said

"You are but an Icarus  
He, my dear, is the sun"

Don't take another step in my direction  
I can't be trusted around you  
Don't think you can talk your way  
Into my heart, into my heart

I'm reading the letters you wrote me  
You can stand over there if you want  
I don't know who you are  
I have so much to learn  
I'm re-reading your letters  
Don't worry they'll stay (stay)

They'll always stay (stay)

You published the letters I wrote to you  
You lied to the whole world  
That I lured you into my bed  
In clearing your name, you have ruined her life

 

 

 

Heaven forbid someone whisper

"She's part of some scheme"

My enemy whispers

So I'm forced to scream

I know about whispers

I see how you look at my daughter

Don't

I'm not naive

I've known the women around you  
Don't

Think I don't see

How you treat them like things  
nothing but things

I refuse to be erased by the narrative  
Let future historians know how you destroyed me  
and tore me apart

You have thrown it all away  
Stand back, watch it stay  
Just watch it all stay

And when the time comes

Explain to my child

The pain and embarrassment

You put her all through

When will you learn  
That she is my legacy?  
This is my legacy

If you thought I wont Stay (Stay, stay)

Don't


End file.
